


Better swing my way

by Fruitsandlube



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No Cousin Incest, OC, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsandlube/pseuds/Fruitsandlube
Summary: When you meet a fine ass guy for the first time, the best thing to say wouldn't be "so you eat ass?", unless the guy does...





	Better swing my way

**Author's Note:**

> The sole reason as to why this exists is because I wanted to try writing smut, so I'm warning it's not popping at all! Also, the title and lyrics are from Summer Walker's "Girls need love".

_♩ Honestly, I'm tryna stay focused_

_You must think I've got to be joking when I say_

_I don't think I can wait_

_I just need it now_

_Better swing my way ♩_

  


It’s the most open to somebody else Erik’s ever been, both mentally but especially physically. He tries his best to relax, to simply be in the now but it ain't that easy in the position he finds himself in. He lets out a deep breath, lets his head drop on the pillow and it’s strange how he feels things so much more now.

When he first arrived in the room, his first thought was how wealthy this T’Challa guy must’ve been to be owning a gigantic mansion on the most expensive street of the city. Now though with his forehead pressed into the pillow, he can’t help but notice how soft the material is, how it must the softest pillow he’s felt in his entire life. But that’s just his mind focusing on a small detail to avoid looking at the bigger picture.

Or just the fact that Erik is face down, ass up in the bed of a guy he’s only just met.

 

It started as a joke, nothing serious really a few hours before. After getting a heads up about some bougie party from a plug of his, he decided to come, work as a security guard, get his check and that’d be it. Then his aggravating ass of a cousin Ryan, with her round chubby face and purple dyed space buns, just had to blur out some dumb shit from that terrible mouth of hers. “E do you eat ass?” was what she literally said, one morning as he woke up and she was there in his kitchen, eating cereal like she actually lived there. She doesn’t but with how she’s always there, you’d think she did. Her and Erik finally got to meet a couple years ago, after she became legal and had a right to meet him. That’s what happens when your mom’s family doesn’t acknowledge your existence, you end up getting cousins well into your twenties!

Also, Erik was barely awake which made him stop in his tracks, furrowed his brows and wonder; did she just say that? One look at her expectant face told him that yes, she did ask if eating ass was something regular for him. At 9 am in the morning, on a Friday.

“Why are you here, man?!” He says instead of answering, snatching the cereal box from her hands. “Ain’t your ass supposed to be at school?”

“It’s trash!” she lets out, her face set in a grimace, “You’d think with all that money I’m spending the classes would actually be interesting, but Nah!”

“It ain’t your money, it’s loans which you’re supposed to pay back at some point.” the Oakland native corrects, “so your ass will be going back to school, let’s be clear on that.”

Ryan puffs but then she’s back at it again, “so brother, do you eat ass?”.

“Where the hell is this coming from?” he says, head tilted in confusion as to why the hell this kid is here asking such a random thing.

She shrugs “Twitter, friends etc,” then puts her hand on his shoulder, “ you gonna answer my question E?”

He flipped her off right after but damn Ryan and her weird ass questions, it stayed in his mind all damn day. Even well during into the evening and also during that soiree he had to work at. Which is why after nearly an hour of eyeing one of the guests at that soiree, the eating ass business was very much still present in his brain.

 

_♩ I just need some dick_

_I just need some love_

_Tired of fucking with these lame niggas_

_baby I just need a thug ♩_

  
  


Then his eyes met the warm browns ones of a guest and for the rest of the night, that’s all he could think of. Of course, Erik knew the guy’s name, T’Challa Udaku, it was the protocol of the job to know everyone on the guest list. And he also knew what the man looked like but damn, pictures just don’t do any justice to how fine this guy actually is. Then what a nice surprise, the handsome diplomat was feeling Erik too, by the looks he kept throwing the agent’s way.

The man looked **ready** to come for him, the two kept searching each other with their eyes all evening, but the Wakandan was busy. And also very much on a diplomatic mission. Erik couldn’t help but turn his head away from the guest's attention every time the royal seemed to be coming his way, only to be stopped by someone talking to him. He was a wanted man after all; thirtysomething, charming, wealthy and soon to be king of a mysterious African nation, who wouldn’t shoot their shot? Amusement and excitement bubbled under Erik’s skin and had him hide smirks all evening. Finally then, probably two hours later the prince got to greet Erik.

And you know talking to fine ass people, especially one with a deep voice and suave accent, like the Crown Prince T’Challa Udaku of Wakanda had every chance to go left. And oh boy, it did.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but you seem to like what you’re seeing,” T’Challa says after finally having caught the handsome security agent alone, “as do I, I assure you.”The man’s eyes wander down his body in clear appreciation of what he’s seeing.

A smirk draws itself on Erik, amused at the man’s boldness, “Yeah? Took you long enough to come and holla at me though.” The man silently laughed at that, and Erik couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

Then it all went to shit. And Erik doesn’t even remember what he originally wanted to say, just how the hell did “So you eat ass?” turned out to be the next thing he said. 

 

_♩ Won't you be my plug aye_

_You could be the one aye_

_Start with a handshake baby_

_Imma need more than a hug ♩_

  
Surprisingly that didn’t make T’Challa run away, it threw him off for a good couple of seconds sure, but that’s it. The prince’s mouth opened as if he was trying to find what to say, but the only thing Erik wanted was to disappear and never see him again. They stared at each other in complete reflexion of _did that just happen_?, they both wondered as they faced the most awkward situation ever. Then as if he was asked the most regular question, T’Challa simply nodded and said: “Can I show you ?”

Erik said yes.

Which is why he’s now laying butt naked in the silk sheets of a prince, preparing himself to get his ass eaten. Strange sentence uh? Imagine living it! Erik had to finish his night of work and trying to contain the excitement he felt at the same time, all the while wondering about logistics? Because he didn't wake up thinking the day was going to end with him getting his ass ate, yet here he was!

 

Biting his bottom lip, Erik tried to regulate his shaky breathing, but being so open and exposed got the best of him. It hadn’t even begun and already he felt extremely aware of his surroundings, how the air was gently caressing the bare skin of his ass, how tensed up the muscles of his back were. Above all, the feeling of big warm hands as they lightly stroked his back to help calm him down, made the flutter in his stomach worse. Then T’Challa’s lips were on his shoulders, dropping kisses on a path to his neck slowly as if lust wasn’t threatening to take over both of them. Through T’Challa’s touch, Erik saw the man curiosity, as hands were mapping the many tattoos painted on painted on his skin. Still, the prince took his time, kissing Erik’s cheek while his hands wandered across the expanse of deep bronze skin, to finally settle of the cheeks of his ass.

“You’ve never done this, haven’t you?” the man’s suave voice whispers into Eriks hear, a smile on the prince’s lips.

“Man shut up, just don't-” Erik began before choking on his words as the pads of T’Challa’s fingers glided down his crack.

T’Challa shut him up by crashing their mouths together, swallowing whatever words Erik wanted to say. It’s a strange angle and pulls at the muscles of his neck. There’s something so intensely intimate about it, that it’s almost intimidating, how T’Challa covers his body with his own, as fingers rub his rim in a circular motion. Also in the way his mouth claims the younger man’s in a possessive grip, like a brand or a promise no one else will ever make Erik feel so out of himself like the prince does.

“Allow me then, to show you,” was the only warning Erik got before T’Challa spread his cheeks, lowered his face and covered the hole with his tongue.

A sound, almost a sob ripped itself out of Erik’s throat at the sensation. And curses followed next as T’Challa started to lick his hole; a hand coming to fondle his balls and massage them. The lover’s other hand fondling his left cheek, squeezing in earnest and Erik knew that would leave a bruise. Yet he pushed himself more against T’Challa mouth, a hand coming to grab the man’s head to press it against his body. He felt everything, licks caressing the sensitive puckered skin of his hole and the next second, a tongue probing at it and pressuring for it to open and accept the intrusion. In the middle of this Erik realized the deep rumbles of pleasure were coming from him as T’Challa too was groaning, groaning in bliss like this was the best meal he’s ever had.

Then he suddenly stopped, “You looked so good at that party, all dark and mysterious,” T’Challa whispers into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “I couldn’t help but want you like this, all open,” he continues and kisses the rim, “all spread and ready for me.”

There was something deeply intimate about having the man’s mouth there, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of his opening. The man’s hands keeping Erik’s cheeks spread open, and exposed. There was nothing humiliating about having his ass in the air, even if it felt like he was chasing his own pleasure through T’Challa’s mouth with his entire being. But there was something so deeply alluring about how much enjoyable it was, the attention for the first time being focused on something else than his dick. He felt it lick precome against the mocha sheets but didn’t want to grab it, to tug and tug until he spilled streaks of white. No, this time Erik wanted to come just from T’Challa’s mouth. He was sweating, pearls of it streaking down his face as his muscles tensed up in chasing orgasm.

He let the selfish want of losing himself solely to his own pleasure expand in his chest, “Yeah, that’s right make me cum baby” and let out a gasp as T’Challa bit into his right cheek, feeling the man’s deep laugh against his skin. A finger probed and pushed surely on his rim, then it opened to accept both a finger and the man’s tongue. Then there were two, and three fingers spreading to stretch the hole in a come and hither motion. Already Erik had long let go, his deep moans turned into higher pitched ones when T’Challa’s fingers pressed against his prostate and fucked him in earnest.

“Oh fuck,” N’Jadaka gasped, squeezing the sheets tightly as his climax finally came to claim him. He faintly felt T’Challa grab his dick, squeeze it in an up and down movement, the whole thing milking him and leaving him shaking. When he was done, T’Challa barely had the time to let go before Erik flopped on the bed exhausted. The prince’s greedy hands kept teasing, smooth pads of his fingers spreading Erik’s cum on his hole.

Afterwards, whole head on cloud nine, Erik could feel the man repeating “so beautiful, all mine” against his skin. T’Challa was a passionate lover and by his words, a romantic one as well, devoted to Erik’s pleasure. Then the arrogant bastard dropped a kiss on his overstimulated puffy rim, a clear promise that the night was far from over.

 

And that turned out to be true, once rested enough Erik got to be between his lover’s spread legs, suck him off and having the man come down his throat. They went to sleep and then at first, Erik was meant to go back home early in the morning. But one thing lead to another and he let T’Challa fuck him into the mattress, also in the shower and even then the prince still wanted more. Questions probing at Erik’s life, where he was from, what he was doing in life clearly showed him that the Wakandan wanted to see where this would take them both. And even if Erik appreciated that fluffy feeling, almost like a spark one feels when love shows the tip of its nose,  he was always one to keep his head on his shoulders. He couldn’t afford for his heart to take over, that never ends well.

 

“Will I see you again?” T’Challa asks, hand set on Erik’s lower back and his eyes wide with hope. Even if Erik was clothed and ready to go, that didn’t stop the prince from trying one last time to make him stay.

“Nah I don’t think so,” Erik replies honestly, slightly sad but not surprised “you live on a whole other continent and you got a country to lead. There’s no point in pretending and saying this could go somewhere.” But then a little part in him, the one who’s always tired of not taking a chance, forces him to admit, “if things weren’t the way they are, then yeah you’d probably see me again.”

T’Challa sighs clearly unhappy with the answer, “We could work something out, take a chance, no?”

The younger man seriously thinks about it, ponders and see in what way life would allow them to figure out what’s between them. See where this could take them, see how long it could last. But it’s a lot of if’s and way too much doubt, so in end, Erik shakes his head; it’s a no.

He leaves without turning back, shuts out the tiny voice in his head that tells him he’s making a mistake. The same voice tells him to take a chance in life, maybe in love. But Erik has always been a pessimist and the chance of letting someone in also represents a chance for them to hurt you.

 

_♩ Aye I need some love_

_Aye I need some love_

_Aye I need some love_

_Aye and you can't judge. ♩_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, imma keep it real with you chief I need feedback! Since it's my first time writing smut I would really appreciate if yall could drop some advice as to how I could get better at writing this genre (?). 
> 
> Have a nice day & take care:)


End file.
